Worth
by Bright bluR
Summary: Harry wants him, but is he worthy? char death


**Worth**

Left, right, left, right…

As I strut down the hallways, every which way I look, those follow. I feel them everywhere.

They are the wind that blows my hair, the grass embedded in my clothes and sun, with its warmth, drenching me in sweat…

But I just walk on. You continue to stare down my lower back. You're so pathetic. You aren't even worth my glance, let alone those fantasy's of yours. 

As you giggle with those bitches around you, I thought you would be different. I thought you could be the one I could truly hate, but now look at what you've done.

You're like the shit I stepped in earlier. Scum that isn't worthy to touch my shoe. But even as I scrape at your pitiful substance, the smell still lingers. And you are won't leave.

Why should I give you this body?  
Why do you want me?

Xx………………………………….H…………………………………xX

Slouching in my chair, I realize the library is the best place for a nap. Resting my head on my blank parchment, I also realize I'm never going to finish this homework!

My eyelids drooped, and my vision blurred. This week has been so long, and the nagging never seemed to stop! Sleep was going to claim me, but you still won't give me a moments peace. As your eyes are the last thing I see and they taint my dreams. Asshole.

**  
**Xx…………………………………H……………………………………xX

I snap awake from my momentary slumber as I was on the floor, and had fallen from my chair.

Blinking, green eyes stared down at me. God, I loath those eyes. But they won't loosen their grip, they never go away!

I begin to sweat as the tension builds. We have not moved for several moments. Not being able to stand those lovely orbs, that burned my flesh, I break the line and scroll down to his extended hand.  
With disgust I push it away. He holds his hand to his chest and takes a defensive step back. I see threw those idiotic glasses his hurt, and confusion.

Let the bastard be confused!

Finally on my feet, I leave this shit hole, these fuckers and the one person who won't leave my mind…

Xx………………………………H…………………………………xX

With clenched eyes and fists, I sprint out onto the grounds. My legs soaked with the early morning dew, or it might have been that I was waist deep in the black lake.

Releasing my lungs from the passed weeks frustration, I screamed across the glass surface. Unable and unwanted was hearing your heavy breaths, and steps in efforts to catch up to me.

I heard you sink down in the water next to me, I watched the ripples flow across the broken water. Yes, I felt you latch onto my waist and I also felt the hot tears seeping into my already clingy pants. But I had not expected to feel anything but hate towards Harry.

My anger rising, I yank his head back by his hair. Now eye to eye, his glistening with the pain of unrequited love, and mine burning with anger and hatred.

My eyes still in flames as he told me what he wanted. I was so dumb, in surprise I released him.

It happened so fast.

In a flash his soft parted lips met mine, and I froze in panic. Hairs stood on end with this glorious sensation. With his right hand massaging my shoulder blades and his left encircling my inner thighs…

That was just about enough! I was not going to submit to anyone! I'm always in control, I always have my way.

Harry had our head foreheads together, and lips brushed against one another as we steadied our breath.

_"Fuck no, BITCH!"_ I screamed at him over and over again. It was almost 5 minutes ago I had impaled his small cock with a quick knee.

When he was on the ground, groaning, grabbing his groin, I had tied him mercilessly to the nearest pine. Shredding his robes, in front of me lay that vulnerable, untouched, unmarked, (not entirely. lol) and unbelievably sexy body.

Positioned in between his legs, I lean over his heaving chest, inhaling his sexual aroma. Pressing hard kisses down his skin, going lower and lower still until reaching his hip bone. Once there, I gave affection everywhere EXCEPT his probing shaft. His whines and pleads sounded through my ears.

Smirking, I asked him if he wanted me to do it as I cupped his sack and watched his head roll back onto the tree he was tied to.

In between the moans, I heard him gasp out mush of how he loved me and wanted me sooo bad. Bullshit is what I say! Yet I continued. Rubbing the already heated sack his moans didn't seize, but strengthened, as I opened my wet cavern. Twirling my tongue about it, and finally taking him in my mouth

I shuddered as his shrill shrieks sounded when I sucked, and it shook the tips of the forest as if a ritualistic dance of sweet passion.

I did my best to keep up with his body's wants, and reminded myself that my fun will come…

Xx………………………………H…………………………………xX

My eyes glazed over, as I was so focused. His screams were all I could hear, but they weren't enough. And I'd had about enough of waiting on his wishes like some butler.

Realizing I was doing just that, my glazed eyes shot into focus and narrowed. This bastard was screaming, his body was steaming, but when he came, it was like acid in my mouth. The dirt, the scum, he was not worthy of this.

My teeth ground in frustration. Harry's screams still stung my ears. What was his problem? I had given him what he wanted, why must he still bother me? Again I grind my teeth together as the howling continued. People have told me that if I continued this habit, I'd have no teeth left.

The taste of blood brought me out of my trance. Harry had stopped screaming, his throat red, raw and worn thin. His head rolled back, and rolling down his skin was a heavy film of sweat. He was so pale… HEY! He can't hide from me! Heh, what a pitiful attempt. He had pulled his legs as close to his trembling body as possible, but as his hands were tied behind the pine, he couldn't turn away. His eyes dare not lay on me, and was I happy about this?

I spat his skinned cock out of my mouth. The chewed, ragged flesh went limp in between his bloody thighs. His groans brought a smile to my reddened lips. I felt his blood trickle down my chin. I tried to catch it with my tongue, but the metallic flavoured substance dripped on to his shuddering form.

He withered away in groans, and my smile grew. Reaching out to him, he shivered. The soft pads of my finger tips caressed his shoulder, willing him to look at me. I wanted to see his face when he screamed my name once more, only it'll be my sick pleasure, not his. 

Once again, scared eyes were on me. I then sat on his heaving chest, crimson liquid trickling down my chin.

With a maniacal smile, and blood all over, I thought I looked pretty hott! But apparently not, since beneath me he squirmed. I spat his fluids onto his ghostly face, spattering on his circular frames.

_"Isn't this what you wanted, Potter? For me to touch you like this?"_

Scraping my manicured nails down his fare skin, it ripped threw the first two layers. Blood surfaced, but couldn't break threw.

_"For me to suckle from these!"_

As I bend over closer to his trembling body, he clamps down on his lower lip to keep from tearing his vocal chords. Just as I clamp down on one of his pert nipples, and rip it from his heaving torso.

Tears seep through his clenched eyes, weaving in and out of lashes, and sliding down his face.

_"Honestly Harry, didn't you like it when I took you in my MOUTH!"_

Piercing my finger threw the gushing flesh, a scream finally erupted out of him. His wails and tears flowed stronger as I felt around in his pelvis, demolishing what once was his manhood. That is to say that he was a man…

With him still searing in pain and shock, I dragged the neutered body of Harry Potter behind me. A wicked smile plastered perfectly on my porcelain complexion.

After glancing down at his broken body, bloody and grotesque, I continue to drag him nearer to his fate. It was only a few years ago that he was so interested in this tree, why not let him feel the full force of the Womping Willow? 

Xx…………………………………H………………………………..xX 

As I levitate him closer to the trees flailing limbs, I know I could just as easily make him float gently across the lake. I know I could lay him down slowly in the water, give the decency to let him die with out any further pain… But what fun is that?

I stood back and watched him being chucked into the air, and even chuckled when he landed smack down on the water top.

Again, I stood on the bank with thick waves crashing at my feet. I can almost hear his lungs fill up with water as he thrashes around for air.

His movements slowed and eventually came to a hault. At that time, the waves were dying down, and out through the glass broke the merpeople. They were drenched in blood, His blood, and were screeching their song of sorrow to the sky above.

My smile hadn't faded. I had turned on my heel and was heading back to reclaim my rope. It was still loosely bound about the pine Harry spent his last 'happy' moments with his dignity, and life still intact.

As the trees still danced, and the song was still sung, I was pleased. So pleased, that on my way back up to the castle, I whipped myself out, and pumped my shaft aggressively and closed my eyes. I came soon after, and realized that no one could please me, but me. No one was good enough, No one was worthy of Draco Malfoy.

Xx…………………………………H…………………………………..xX

I awoke the next morning with groggy eyes. Unable to rub them as my hands were wrapped about my shaft, wet and sticky all over.

I rolled out of bed and wondered how I got there. I didn't remember making it up to the castle at all…

A dream? A good one at that.

Turning to my trunk for some un-soiled clothing, I bent down, as it was laid on the floor. I unlocked the shiny latches, when pain rushed to my head. Rubbing my scalp, and cursing at that blasted owl, I picked up the morning paper that fallen from my head to the floor.

In the picture, Merpeople sang to the sky. Whoa, Deja View! I couldn't help but smirk at the headline: **HARRY POTTER: DEAD** (fin)

MWAHAHA another fic! I hope you like this one!

I don't own any of these characters, and speaking of them, I'm sorry that they were out of character… But eh, I hope you like it despite my errors!

BIG THANKS TO wicked-nightmare  
Thanks for helping me expand on my original idea for this and helping it flow. 

Please review! I wish to know what you thought! Even if it's that you hate my writing and want me to stick to reading, not writing. Thanks a bunch! -The H- 


End file.
